Ashuron Ren
|kanji= アシュロン |romanji= Ashuron |alias= The Windmill |race= Human |birthday= 4 August X775 |age= 23 |gender= Male |height= 186 cm |weight= 68 kg |eyes= Brown |hair= Blonde |blood type= P |unusual features= |affiliation= Moon Drop Pilse Navarina |previous affiliation= Himself |occupation= Mercenary |previous occupation= |status= |partner= |base of operations= |relatives= |marital status= |magic= Rumble Magic (NowiePark) }} Ashuron Jyu Bia Viole Ren (アシュロン Ashuron), or otherwise known as The Windmill, is the supposed sole user of the Rumble Magic. A friendly rival of Silas, he was raised by a mysterious organization called Phantamia. On the interestingly fateful date of X777/7/7, he was hunted down and brought to a research facility. Now a new recruit of the FRFH, per Silas' suggestion, Ashuron is an irreplaceable ally to the efforts of Team Moon Drop. Appearance Ashuron is originally a male in his 20's, average height and with blonde hair. His usual attire consists of a pale, blue hoodie that is now worn out due to the nature of his battles, pants and fingerless gloves. He has brown eyes that oddly enough change to a pale purple whenever his Rumble Magic is in effect. His pants are often black trousers patterned with several red wattles. Post time skip, Ashuron is a tall yet, lean man who is often dressed in a pale, cream coloured jacket. His hair is still of a blonde colour, often slicked back in a neat manner revealing his forehead. Unlike several people, Ashuron is constantly seen with shoes that have been heavily modified to suit his purposes. Normal shoes at first glance, they have been fitted with turbines on top of them, to further advance his Rumble Magic. Alongside these, the most astonishing feature are the turbines incorporated inside of his chest. Four turbines, two at his lungs, two at his kidneys, have been surgically fitted into his body as a result of the research facility's brutal experiments. Like his shoes, these turbines heavily increase the destructive power of his Magic, but on a much larger scale. Personality Ashuron is an amazingly intelligent man, yet at the same time unfortunately, a pervert, constantly making dirty remarks and giggling whenever somebody makes a comment with a "Dirty Word". His intelligence often leads to him becoming increasingly arrogant, at one point allowing an opponent to attack him as many times as they wanted to. His comical nature can also be used in playing mind tricks, manipulating his targets in a way that they accidentally let slip a vital piece of information. However, Ashuron's comical gimmick can be quickly thrown away, allowing him to become serious when he has to. Once in a serious mood, he is more than capable of crafting several tactics for a complication on the spot, barely hesitating to sacrifice an ally. Always 3 steps ahead of his opponent and prepared to die, Ashuron, out of all the battles he's faced, has so far only lost twice. History Ashuron was born on the eve of the night of 4th of August, X775. However, due to a defect in his lungs that the doctors identified would later on fail to provide oxygen to his blood, effectively suffocating him, his parents quickly abandoned him, leaving him to die in a certain forest. However, within mere moments, members of Phantamia came upon the area, and judged Ashuron's "former" parents. Once it had become clear that they would not be taking Ashuron back, Phantamia roared at them, commanding them to go away, saying in a now popular quote: "Be gone humans of the lowest plane! I have met Vulcan who have held more pride in their children than you! Flee otherwise we, the great Phantamia, shall decimate you ourselves!" Ashuron would then be raised by the organization for the next two years, being taught the uttermost basic forms of the Rumble magic arts, despite the fact that he could barely understand. However, with the arrival of the date X777/7/7, Ashuron would once again be abandoned, left alone as an infant, forced to fend for himself in the forest. In a matter of days, several independent mages would come to the forest, keen to find the source of a large amount of magic that had been recently projected. Eventually, a small organization focused on mass producing lachrima would stumble upon Ashuron, and take him back to their headquarters. Once brought to their headquarters, for a complete 9 years, Ashuron, alongside 11 other children, would be subjected to brutal experiments that would center on modifying people's bodies to the point that they would be able to summon a larger amount of magic with ease. However, with a date of X786/1/12, the research facility would be destroyed due to an overload of magic in the atmosphere. Several components would become annihilated, with the only surviving sections being the exit and a tower that served as a means of gathering eternano from the atmosphere. By using the abilities that they had gained within the facility, they would escape the underground prison that most of them had been kept in as children, giving them perhaps their first experience of complete freedom. Outside....jpg| Outside Ashuron_cries.png| Ashuron cries Afterwards, the group would partways, with Ashuron setting out on his own, seeking an answer to what Phantamia's goal was; giving an infant the secrets to a powerful Lost Magic. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Set Out! *Creating Moon Drop Dragon Hunting Relationships Silas Cocytus Ashuron holds perhaps one of the oddest rivalries with Silas. Their passion for outdoing each other comes not from the fact that they had a common link in the Canvas Forests, but the fact that they both utilize a form of martial arts in conjunction with their fighting style. Originally Ashuron held full intention to beat Silas to the brink of death however, despite upholding a fierce battle, both parties realized that they were having far too much fun to actually try and kill. With this fact realized, they would hold great respect and loyalty to one another, to the point where Ashuron would partake in a losing battle simply to give Silas time to escape. Equipment Rumble Shoes The basis of the Rumble Magic is, forming two walls made of magic, and then creating a third stream of magic in between these walls. By allowing a third stream, the magic moves at an extremely rapid rate, allowing for an even stronger mass of magic to be released, in any form the caster desires. However, producing these walls in the middle of a battle is extremely difficult, not to mention risky. After suffering his first loss at the hands of an average mage, Ashuron would craft shoes that had been based upon the turbines that were incorporated inside of his body while he was still a child. Although not as effective as the turbines, the shoes are nonetheless still useful in generating the walls. By feeding virtually anything as long as it provided sharp, rapid movement to the turbines inside of the shoes (i.e. wind, fast moving water etc.) a metallic liquid filled with Ashuron's magic would be forced to overheat due to the fast paced movements of the turbines. Then, suddenly stopping is feet, a large burst of energy which contains traces of his magic is released. This energy is then obviously formatted into any form that Ashuron can manage. "Rumble" Turbines The true source of what earned Ashuron the alias of "The Windmill". Four turbines, two at his lungs, two at his kidneys, have been surgically incorporated into his body from when Ashuron was still a child. These turbines are, in a way, the blueprints for the Rumble Shoes. Like the shoes, by feeding anything that moves at a rapid pace, the full effects of the Rumble magic arts can be utilized. However, since the turbines are in the middle of his body, the effects are amplified several times over. Using his turbines Ashuron manipulates the density in the air creating solid defensive walls that can push back his enemies, and in enclosed spaces he is able to use the echoes generated off the walls to amplify his power many times over. This helps him generate dense blasts of air to hammer at and blast apart his opponents. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Genius Intellect- Ashuron takes great pride in his genius intellect, and with every reason to, using it to his great advantage during the midst of battles. Examples of when he has used his intellect would be putting his opponents in a certain area that is to Ashuron's advantage (due to the nature of the Rumble Magic) and knowing the full extent of his offense and defence, allowing him to create and effectively utilize new techniques within a moment's notice. In fact, Ashuron's intelligence is to a point where he is capable of solving several problems (assuming that they involve practical solutions) with ease, being able to question himself and answer riddles such as "How do I dodge this?" or "What's his weakest point?" Enhanced Speed and Reflexes- In order for Ashuron to effectively utilize his Rumble Magic, he needs to be able to act within perhaps less than a second's moment notice. Having trained in a bit of martial arts, Ashuron can effectively move at speeds that would leave most enemies in a daze. Perhaps the most vital part of this is the ability to attack multiple times in a few seconds, a vital trait to be able to perform the move Rumble Cannon. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant- Ashuron has displayed several times that he possesses great skill in unarmed combat, being able to match Silas in a spar, a notable feat itself. He was also able to defeat several dark mages without using any magic, a result of him being greatly angered. Ashuron has also been shown to be able to deal devastating attacks, even when heavily wounded, being able to employ heavily packed punches and kicks. When used alongside his Rumble Magic, he becomes a devastatingly lethal opponent. Rumble Magic [http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rumble_Magic_(NowiePark) Rumble Magic] (とどろき魔法 Todoroki Mahō) is a Caster Type Lost Magic that Ashuron utilizes. Taught to him by the mysterious, and almost unheard of organization known as Phantamia, Rumble Magic allows Ashuron to turn eternano into large bursts of magic. These blasts can usually be changed into different forms such as walls or barriers that mostly serve for defensive purposes. However, with the use of special equipment such as his shoes or his turbines, Ashuron can easily utilize the walls for offensive purposes without expending too much strength. Trivia Ashuron's perverse behaviour, alongside his slow reaction, is often a running gag during his appearances. Behind the Scenes *The image of Ashuron is of Kazuma Mikura from Air Gear. Likewise, the post timeskip is of Yoshitsune from the same series. *In Air Gear, the concept of Yoshitsune originated from Minamoto no Yoshitsune, a Japanese General. *The name "Ashuron" comes from a dragon demon in the series Zatch Bell. I grew up with it and it was one of the things that got me into Fairy Tail, so I felt like I had to do it some justice...you know, in Japan we used to call it Gashu instead of Zatch. *I didn't think it would ever happen but, rather than writing about the Rumble Magic here, I'll just link it to the page. It's far too long. Category:NowiePark Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category: Lost Magic User Category:Team Moon Drop